


When fairies know that fairytales don't exist

by laradelay



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { Loona - AU - Angst - Vivi/Yves }In which Yves, who's a promising ballet dancer, she gets in a car crash that permanently damages her legs by making her lame. Yves changes. She drinks, she cheats on Vivi and she smokes. Their relationship becomes violent, it's an abuse, it becomes brutal. In which Vivi, who resembles a fairy, she knows that fairytales don't exist because her life no longer resembles like a fairytale.





	When fairies know that fairytales don't exist

Vivi is still awake. She sips her cup of tea, then she glances at the clock and she wipes the tears away from her eyes. She's lonely. She misses her. Her best friend, her lover, her girlfriend. Her Yves, her fairytale, her swan. She knows that she's a drinker, a cheater and a smoker. She acknowledges it. This is the truth, this isn't a lie.  
  
She loves her. With every fiber of her being. With all her body, with all her heart, with all her soul. She hers, she belongs to her, she's only hers. She still believes in love.  
  
She gets up from the chair, she approaches the window and she pulls out the curtain, placing the piping cup on the cornice that tarnishes the glass. She puts a finger on the surface, thus she draws a heart on it and she smiles slightly, letting the corners of her mouth curve upwards.  
And then, all of a sudden, everything changes. Something happens.  
  
She listens to the sound of the key, of the door, and of her steps. She sees her, she's back to her, she's Yves. Hers.  
  
Yves smells like alcohol, sex and cigarettes, but there are also blonde hair on her clothes, lipstick on her neck and a scent on her skin. Yves has cheated on Vivi. Again.  
  
It's as if all her fairy world, in which she has lived up with her, it's being shattered to a thousand pieces. It's all broken, Forever.  
  
"Do you still love me?" it's Vivi's question. She knows the answer to the question. It's a no.  
  
"I still love you" it's Yve's answer. She doesn't know the answer to the question. It can be a no, it can be a yes.  
  
Yves pushes her against the wall, she cups her face and she kisses her against her will, so Vivi gets free, she slaps her and she runs away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yves asks, while she brings a hand to the red part of her face that has been hit, then she massages it and she presses a palm on it.  
  
"I'm going away from you" Vivi replies, while she gathers her belongings, then she packs them into her suitcase and she grabs the handle.  
  
She drags her big, pink and heavy valise onto the landing. It's when she's about to climb down the staircase that she gets blocked by her.  
  
Yves doen't want her to leave, but Vivi wants to leave. It's not a dream, not anymore, it's a nightmare.  
  
"No, I'm not letting you go" Yves yells at her. She's threatening her.  
  
"Yes, you're letting me go!" Vivi yells back at her. She's trembling.  
  
There's a scuffle between them. Yves grasps her wrist, she forces her to get in and she tugs her to the bedroom, where she slams her on the bed, letting her lie down under herself so she can look at her, kiss her, talk to her.  
  
"Sooyoung" Vivi begs by using her name. Not Yves, not the name of the dancer, not the stage name but Sooyoung.  
  
"Kahei" Yves begs her, too, by using her birthname. Not Vivi, not the name of the model, not the stage name but Kahei.  
  
Yves releases Vivi.  
  
"Go" it's what Yves tells her and, in that exact instant, Vivi hesitates.  
  
"Goodbye, my love" it's what Vivi tells her and, in that exact istant, Yves hesitates.  
  
What if they still have a change to fix it?  
  
Yves lets her go, so Vivi leaves. Those last words are all they have.  
  
Yves wakes up late. She staggers into the living room, she turns on the television and she zaps through the channels, feeling her heart ache when she spots the images related to tragedy that rushes across the screen: a plane going to Hong Kong, China, has flamed-out, has swooped down and has crashed into the ocean.  
  
"No passengers have survived" the mechanical voice recites, "all the passengers are dead" it continues to speak, allowing to the scanlations of their passports to slide on the display.  
  
One of them is Vivi's face. It's her beautiful face. Her high forehead, her chubby cheeks, her pink hair. It's her. That of Vivi. Her Vivi. Her fairy. Their fairytale.  
  
Yves no longer sees anything, she no longer hears anything, she no longer feels anything.  
  
They will never, ever meet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I usually always choose happy-endings for all of my fanfictions, but this time it's a sad-ending. I sincerely hope you like it!


End file.
